Not Alone
by SasuSaku's baby
Summary: He woke up. All wet from sweat. You could hear his deep breathing and his loud heart beat. With wide eyes he scanned the room, his gaze landed on his hands. They weren't bloody. Thank God, they weren't bloody. It was all just a dream. A nightmare, just like any other he had for the past few days. *SasuSaku*


_QoQoQoQ_

_"Shit! I'm late again. I need to hurry!" He was seven again, running down the street. "Something is wrong. It's too silent. Where are all the people?" He was running and saw that the houses were destroyed, blood was everywhere, dead bodies were lying on the ground. "What happened here?!" He saw the friendly old woman who said that he's going to be just as good as Itachi when he grow up. She was dead. He saw his uncle and aunt. Both dead. "Mather, Father please be alright! Please be alright!" he ran home as fast as he could._

_"Father? Mother? Are you guys here? Itachi? Where are you all?" he called. There was no reply. He searched the house. Suddenly he heard something. Someone was in the house and it looks like he dropped something on the floor. A heavy thing. He ran along the half open corridor, towards the main room. Just as he wanted to open the door he heard something again. He took a deep breath in and opened the door. What he saw was the most terrible thing you could imagine. Father's and mother's dead bodies. He heard footsteps and than his brother appeared behind his parents._

_"Itachi? Did you... you? I-I-I...Please don't do anything to me!" He runs. He runs as fast as he could. He needed to get out of here. On the street he so his brother again. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" A pinwheel replaced the tomoe in each eye and he saw his entire clan die. He couldn't bear it. Why was this happening?" "Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." All turned dark. Only the child kept running – running away from him. _

Time skipped._ He was fighting Itachi. He felt how much he hated the man before him. The man who took away his family. The man who was actually his own brother._ "_Forgive me, Sasuke… …It ends with this" before he finally submitted to his illness and died. Sasuke's hands were full of his brother's blood. He finally killed him. _

_"Sasuke baby, why did you do that? Why did you kill your own brother?" Mother?! "Son, I'm disappointed in you" Father?! "Don't hate me little brother" Sasuke looked around and saw his family. Mikoto was crying, Fagaku wasn't even looking at him and Itachi send him a sad smile. "What have you done Sasuke?" He could hear those voices and it was killing him. What had he done? _

He woke up. All wet from sweat. You could hear his deep breathing and his loud heart beat. With wide eyes he scanned the room, his gaze landed on his hands. They weren't bloody._ Thank God_, they weren't bloody. _It was all just a dream. A nightmare, just like any other he had for the past few days. _He signed.

He had trouble to sleep. His dreams about Itachi and the past returned. It's been more than a week since the last time he slept peacefully. And it's getting worse. No wonder, _that_ day is coming. The tenth anniversary. Ten_fucking_ years since he lost his family. And quit ironically, on the same day, only one year ago, he killed his own brother.

He was a living death. Since his lack of sleep he looked like a ghost. Like he wasn't even alive.

_QoQoQoQ_

"Hi, Teme! What's wrong with you?" He knew he won't get an answer so he just continued his, more or less, monologue. "Let's go to Ichiraku! My treat. And Sakura-chan is coming too. So, hurry! You know she hates when she has to wait for us." Not waiting for the reply from the silent nin, he dragged him to his favorite ramen store.

"Sakura-chan! Sorry we're late. I had to drag Teme all the way here. So how have you been?" "Hi, Naruto, Sasuke-kun" she smiled. Her gaze stopped at her favorite teammate. She knew he was going through hell right now. She wanted to help him but didn't know how. So she took a seat next to him and pretended that everything was alright. Naruto was talking all the time and she smiled at his comments. Sasuke was like always silent and Naruto didn't even notice he was different. After they finished their meal they went their own paths.

It was late at night and Sasuke couldn't sleep. _Again_. Actually he could sleep but he didn't want to. He went for a walk hopping he could get on other thoughts. He wasn't really looking where he was going until he stopped by a lake. He watched the reflection of the sky. He remembered his nightmare. The voices of his family.

He knew they didn't hate him. That it was only a dream. But he also knew he wasn't going to see them again. Never again. He was left alone.

He felt a familiar chakra. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Sakura... What are you doing here?" She stayed silent and walked to him. She gently took his hand in hers and softly squeezed it. Sasuke didn't say anything nor did he push her away. It felt nice to have someone next to you. Someone who loves you.

"Sasuke-kun" she spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her. "You are not alone. And you don't have to go alone through this. I'm here. I will always be there for you. And so are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei... And it's ok... it's alright..." tears started to run down her beautiful face, "it's alright to cry. Let it out. For the first time in your life, let it out." She pressed herself to his chest and hugged him tight. "Just let it out, Sasuke-kun." She closed her eyes to give him some privacy. They stood there and just as Sakura though it was all for nothing, she felt Sasuke's arms warped around her waist. He pulled her even closer to him and she felt his chest rise.

He was crying. For the first time in so many years. And it felt good.

_QoQoQoQ_

They were woken by the sun rise, arms in arms. Sakura sweetly smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke returned a small smile but, much to her surprise, didn't let her go. They were lying on the ground and simply enjoyed the moment. "Sakura, thank you." _Thank you for loving me. _

Last night he didn't have nightmares. He slept peacefully in Sakura's arms. She was right. He wasn't alone anymore. He kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

They stayed like that and Sasuke knew he found his family again.

_QoQoQoQ_

**I hope you like it. I wrote this almost a year ago. Please review. **

**And for those who are waiting for "My ex gets married" I promise I will try to post it as soon as I can.**


End file.
